Rogues Revenge
by Silvy-oh-Graystripe's homie
Summary: I wrote this with someone who i think is named Rainstorm on here.. her name i know her by is light. It about two rogue sisters sent on a misson to become clan cats. But will the task get the best of them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-..no.. i don't own warriors. **

**Rainstorm wrote the proglouge! i dont come in till chatper 2. Please read and enjoy!**

Prologue  
Lillypaw trotted on the soft path that seemed to be made of clouds.

"I'm here, Nightpaw, come talk to me!" Moments after she said this a black tom appeared in the center of the path.

"Nightpaw, is that you?" Lillypaw called out now running toward her friend. "Your still a clueless cat!" Nightpaw meowed.

"I'm surprised you're a medicine cat apprentice, why did you give up you dream to be a warrior?"

"After you died, I realized I didn't want any more deaths, so I'm became a Medicine cat to help others! But I'd still kill that rouge that got you!"

Nightpaw purred and touched noses with his friend.

"I don't have much more time, I came here to give you a prophecy. Lillypaw's ears twitched. "A prophecy?" Nightpaw nodded ."Well, it's more like a warning, but all I can tell you is that evil lurks in innocent cats, beware of the rouges! Don't forget!"

Then, everything began to fad.

"Wait! Tell me more!" but it was to late, she had awoke in the apprentice den. She stepped outside into the cool morning air.

"I won't forget Nightpaw!" She whispered. "I promise!"


	2. Chapter1

**Disclaimer; If i owned warriors, i would not be posting this story on a website. I would be selling it for millions of dollars.**

**Still written by Ranstorm/Light! She's way better then me so don't get used to the.. goodness? lol**

* * *

Rose looked around.

"Silver, Stream!" She called out to her friends.

"Guys?" Suddenly something landed on Rose's back and pinned her to the ground.

"A clan cat!" She thought, but as she turned around she realized it was only Stream.

"Hi Rose!" She meowed happily. "Wanna play?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't! Stone told me to find you and come right back. Where's Silver?"

"Up here, Rose!" A familiar voice called out. Rose looked up, Silver was sitting in a tree beaming down at her.

"What does Stone want us for? Are finally going to be recognized as fighters?"

"Dunno." Rose replied. " But he said if we don't get there fast, he'll change his mind!"

Silver nodded and leaped down form the tree. She and Stream then darted away toward camp. "What for me!" Rose called leaping to her feet and following.  
Rose poked her head into Stone's den. He was having a quiet conversation with Sky, Silver and Stream's mother. Stone looked up.

"Oh, Rose your back!." He nodded at Sky and she quietly left, a tear trickled down her face. Rose became worried. Silver and Stream where her best friends, what could Stone want them to do that would make there mother cry?

"You found the young ones?' Stone said interrupting Rose's thoughts.

"Yes." She said stepping aside to let them squeezed into the hollow. She then followed.

"You two our the only Trainers in the group and I have an important mission for you before you become Fighters."

"What is it?" Stream asked excitedly.

"We are planning an attack on the Clan Cats, for the way they treat us. And we need spies to find out there weak points." "And you want us?" Silver piped up.

"You are the oldest Trainers we have and you have a way of escaping trouble, so would you like to do it?" The to she-cats exchanged excited glances and then Silver replied.

"Yes."

"Good, you leave tomorrow and stay for two moons. Then sneak away and tell us there weak points, and we'll attack! For now, go share tongues with the group for you won't see them for awhile and then we'll prepare you to leave."

The two she-cats nodded and raced out of the den, and Rose slowly followed. This was a better task for a elderly Fighter, not a old Trainer, and why Stream and Silver? Why was Rose letting them go? They where her only friends on the entire group and they could be easily killed, but all Rose could do was share tongues for the last time in moons.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-..this is getting old.**

**This one is written by me! the first few chapters are rreeaallly short, but they start to get longer as it goes on.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stream shared tongues with her companions for the last time that night. She couldn't possibly feel more excited. Well, she felt that way until Rose came to share tongues with. Stream's best friend, besides her sister, Silver, was Rose. The reddish she-cat looked so sad, so sullen, that Stream's high spirits were swiped away like leaves in flood water. She felt her eyes get big with saddness. She gently licked her pal's coat.

"I'll miss you so much," Rose murmerd.

"yeah, me too!" stream mewed, nearly wailing. The two friends continued to share tongues in silence, pretty much knowing what the other had to say.

That night, Stream met up with Silver. They just looked at eachother. Stream could tell by the look on Silver's face that her sister was doubting their task too. They didn't exchange any words; the two sisters just lay down next to eachother.  
While she lay, Stream's mind was whirling with worries.They might never see Rose or theit mother or any of the cats in their group at all.

When Stream thoguht it over, she realized that she and Silver really were popular cats in their group. They were clever, cunning, and sneaky. Or worse, only one of them could die, leaving the other to live alone without them. If Silver died.. I don't know what I'd do. Stream thought, looking over fondly at her sister. Then Stream realized something.She realized that even though she was cunning, clever, and sneaky, she and Silver were both kind.

She wondered if perhaps the life of a rogue wasn't the life for her. Perhaps she really wasn't mean enough, to put it bluntly. Whenever she caught a mouse, rather then scourning it, like so many of hte cats she lived with, Stream felt guilty about taking its life just so she could eat. She always regretted attackiesng the other cats who lived in teh forest. Before drifting off to sleep, Stream found the horrible realization that she was absolutly dreading the task that had been laid out in front of her.

Stream's dark dreams of a young cat wailing of loss and sorrow were interrupted by a paw prodding her sharply and painfully.

"Stream, Silver, it is time!" came the of the harsh voices of one of the cats in her group. The cat disapeared before Stream could gather her bearings. Silver was stirring too. The two silvery cats exchanged anxious glances. "This is it," Silver said to Stream. Stream nodded.

"Ohh, this is it all right," Silver look at her.

"Are you dreading this as much as I am?" she asked. All Stream could do was nod in reply as a wave of yowling erupted from outside their sleeping spot.

"It is time! It is time! It is time!" The group called eagerly. Stream took a deep breath and stepped into outside.


	4. Chapter 3

**This ons by rainlight. yes thats her name im sure of now! lol**

* * *

Chapter 3

Silver and Stream padded through the falling leaves. Silver was beginning to regret saying yes to the mission, although she loved adventure if she died she may never see some of her friends again! Silver stopped, before she went one more step toward the clan cat territory she had to do something.

"Stream, no matter what they say to use, we well no become enemies, right? And we'll stay true to our hearts and friends, and we'll try to live happily and fulfill our mission?"

" Yes." Stream replied.

"Well, then let's hurry and get there, where not getting any younger, she then pranced across the filthy clan-cat sent marker. "Here's some clover we can roll in to hide our scent. The 2 sister then began laughing and giggling as they rolled in clover.

"Now." Silver said standing up. "Last one to the Clan-cat camp has to eat Fox dung!" She then speed off toward the camp.  
After awhile of running, the duet came to a hillside with a cave in it that reeked clan-cat.

"Stream remember what I said before?" Silver asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you promise?" Silver asked


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer..okay im bored now..**

**We have 27 chatpers written already.. so we will update fast. I'll leave it go for a little while and leave just the first few chappys up. Thanks to our reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 4. by silverstorm

Stream smiled at her sister.

"Of course," She meowed firmly. Silver was her sister and best friend, nothing would ever change that. Even if they argued sometimes.. or a lot They moved into the territory that Stream knew as StormClan. She glanced at Silver. She was nerveous about pulling off their mission.

Or are you worried that the Clan cats won't like you? Asked a part of Stream. She tried to shake this thought away, but maybe she was right. Stream had to admit it, she wanted the Clan cats to like her.  
Stream was jolted from her thoughts by a startled hiss from Silver.

"I smell a patrol, look helpless and cute!" Stream put on an innocent face. Silver even went as far as to whimper. The StormClan patrol got closer. Stream sat down on the ground and tried to look lost. The first cat broke through the undergrowth.

"What do we have here?" she mewed. Stream was afraid now. It was a big orange she-cat, probably a seasoned warrior who could rip her and Silver to shreds. More cats appreared behind the orange she-cat.

"Explain yourselves!" a small gold spotted tom mewed. Silver took it upon herself to look terrified. Stream took inhaled and mewed,

"My sister and I are lost! We are hungry and cold. Our parents are.." she paused dramaticly. "...dead."

"Well dont trespass on our territory!" The small spotted tom growled.

"Awh lighten up, Spottedtail," The orange she-cat meowed sympathetically. "What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Silver," Silver piped up. "and that's my sister, Stream."

"Well you certiantly look like sisters." the she-cat of StormClan said.

"For StarClan's sake, Orangewhisker, stop wasting your time and send these cats on their way!" The cat called Spottedtail hissed unkindly. Stream recalled the clans' ways of naming.

"Nawh," Orangewhisker replied. "We'll take them to Glowingstar," Stream thought she detected a hint of mischeif in the orange warriors voice.

"Fine," Spottedtail grumbled.

"Come this way!" A white tom mewed, taking the lead.  
Stream glanced at Silver. Stream felt guitly that the lies about her "dead parents" had come so easily to her. A black and white tom cat fell behind the StormClan cats. He looked about Stream and Silver's age.

"Hi, I'm Tallpaw!" He mewed amiably. Stream, who was usally out going and hte opposite of timind, was suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Hi," she mewed quietly. Tallpaw flicked his ears to Silver.

"I'm really sorry about your parents." He mewed. Stream could tell that his words were true;his tail actully hung to the ground for a moment.

"Tallpaw! come here! I see a rabbit ahead!" came the voice of the white tom who had taken the lead. "That's my mentor," Tallpaw said. "I'll talk to you later!" he called over his shoulder, racing to the head of the line.

Stream stared after him. She noticed that he was an impressive cat. Tallpaw's muscles pounded from beneath his pelt, which was a little unkempt, but looked nice all the same.

"What an adorable little clan cat tom." Silver teased, following her sister's gaze. "Feel a soft stop for him allready?"

"No, I was looking ahead of him, at that Spottedtail." Stream lied quickly.

"Sure.." Silver mewed. The cats cleared a fallen tree.

"We're almost to the camp!" Orangewhisker yowled. Silver pulled a little ahead of Stream, which gave her a second to reflect on ways that she could get to know Tallpaw better.


End file.
